La mort n'est qu'une question de temps
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Rose avait dit qu'elle resterait pour toujours. Et si c'était vraiment arrivé? Si Doomsday, Journey's End et tout le tintouin n'était jamais arrivé? Il viendrait tout de même un temps où Rose devrait dire aurevoir. Trois fins écrites, choisissez la vôtre.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose avait dit qu'elle resterait pour toujours. Et si ça c'était vraiment passé? Si **_**Doomsday**_** et **_**Journey's End**_** n'avaient jamais eu lieu? S'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés? Il viendrait tout de même où le temps lui-même mettrait le point final à leurs aventures… Et que se passerait-il alors? J'ai écrit trois fins différentes : à chaque lecteur de choisir sa préférée.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

« Combien de temps vas-tu rester? »

« Toujours. »

Et elle était restée. Deux ans. Cinq ans. Dix ans. Et plus encore.

Et était enfin venu le moment où quelqu'un, sans malice, avait demandé si la femme qui accompagnait le Docteur était sa mère et où un autre s'était enthousiasmé sur les relations familiales touchantes et…

Ils avaient résolu le problème du petit village, puis étaient retournés au Tardis. Une fois la porte refermée sur le reste de l'univers, au lieu de discuter avec animation de leur prochaine destination et d'échanger des blagues et des remarques, ils étaient restés silencieux. Rose s'était isolée dans le costumier. Après avoir attendu en vain durant des heures qu'elle revienne dans leur chambre, le Docteur l'avait rejoint.

Il l'avait trouvée assise sur un coffre, triturant un vêtement bleu. Avec sa mémoire quasi infaillible, il reconnu l'un de ses vieux chandails, un de ceux qu'elle ne portait plus depuis des années. Elle ne se blottit pas contre lui comme elle le faisait depuis toujours… depuis… près de cinquante ans. Elle se détourna avec un soupir et il comprit qu'ils devraient affronter l'inévitable. Rose Tyler n'était plus, et depuis longtemps, l'étonnante adolescente qu'il avait invitée en 2005 sur la planète bleue.

À part un autre Seigneur du temps, personne d'autre n'avait passé autant de temps qu'elle à voyager dans l'espace et le temps. Miraculeusement, la part essentielle d'elle, celle qui en faisait une compagne extraordinaire, était restée la même. Elle savait s'émerveiller de tout et montrait autant de compassion qu'auparavant. Elle était moins impressionnable depuis qu'elle connaissait toutes ses manies et ses façons de bluffer, mais il avait obtenu un élément auquel il n'avait plus osé aspirer depuis que Gallifrey avait brûlé. Rose ne lui avait pas seulement donné son temps et sa vie, mais son cœur aussi. Il lui avait néanmoins fallut près de quatre ans avant qu'elle partage sa chambre et… et le reste. Il n'avait pas voulu aller trop vite, mais c'était sans compter son idée à elle. Elle n'avait pas changé non plus sur ce point-là.

Voyons… ce qui avait changé… Elle avait adopté différentes coiffures, mais continué à se teindre en blond. Elle avait un peu délaissé les teintes colorées, mais son manteau préféré était encore une veste de cuir violet qui avait du punch. Elle avait besoin d'un café pour démarrer la journée sinon elle en avait pour deux heures à être grognon. Elle buvait rarement du thé, mais chaque fois, c'était avec un petit sourire triste. Elle n'avait jamais voulu dire pourquoi, mais il se disait que c'était le souvenir de Jackie.

Quant à lui… eh bien, lui aussi avait changé. Quelque part dans le costumier, il savait trouver un manteau de cuir et un complet à rayures en compagnie d'un certain nombre de nœuds papillons. Sa garde-robe actuelle contenait une série de vestes en velours bordeaux qui réussissait à ne pas trop jurer avec sa tignasse. Il s'estimait plus que chanceux que Rose puisse l'aimer, pour la quatrième fois, avec un quatrième corps qui - c'était une douce revanche - arborait finalement le roux tant désiré!

Ils s'étaient aimés, ils avaient visité et sauvé tellement de planètes et de civilisations! Ils s'étaient fait des amis et des ennemis, avaient bâtis des rumeurs et des histoires, ils s'étaient amusés et avaient ri jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Ils s'étaient disputés à quelques reprises et avaient claqué les portes du Tardis qui avait répondu à leur humeur avec sa patience habituelle. Ils s'étaient toujours réconciliés, le plus souvent sur l'oreiller et sans un mot parce que, d'une certaine façon, il leur était impossible d'être heureux si l'autre ne l'était pas également. Ils avaient fait exactement ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu et sans jamais attendre pour le faire. Ils avaient profité de la moindre occasion, ils avaient mordu dans tous les fruits qui s'étaient présentés, même les plus amers.

Elle avait toujours su que son temps était compté, surtout depuis la rencontre avec Sarah Jane, mais tous deux avaient réagi comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Néanmoins, la pensée n'avait cessé de voleter non loin d'elle durant tout ce temps, transparaissant parfois dans une de ses expressions quand quelque chose lui rappelait le tic tac d'une horloge qui cesserait un jour de fonctionner. Et voilà que le futur s'annonçait et c'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas distancer, peu importe la vitesse à laquelle elle pouvait courir ou voyager. Et le dernier Seigneur du temps ne pouvait pas l'aider.

« Je suis vieille maintenant. » finit-elle par dire. « Et tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour courir avec toi qui ne craint pas de se briser une hanche ou de faire une crise cardiaque. Je n'ai pas un second cœur pour prendre la relève, moi. »

« Oh, Rose, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

« Tais-toi. » ordonna-t-elle doucement. « Laisse-moi parler. Je ne suis pas mourante, mais il faut voir les faits en face. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Pas ce genre de fait, Docteur. » fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Regarde-moi! Et regarde-toi! »

« Ne sois pas stupide. »

« J'aurais le droit. Rendu à mon âge. »

« J'ai 878 ans de plus que toi. »

Il ne voulait rien entendre et l'interrompit alors qu'elle allait ajouter un nouvel argument : « Je sais déjà comment cela va finir. »

Un avenir sans elle avait un goût de cendres, comme la saveur d'une planète morte ou de corps depuis longtemps tombés en poussière. Il avait vaguement envisagé de voyager seul, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas être lâché sur l'univers sans quelqu'un… sans Rose. Elle l'avait rendu meilleur, mais il se doutait que sa… sa mort le briserait, exactement comme la Guerre du temps l'avait fait. Il se retrouverait au point de départ, pire encore sans doute. Elle avait à peine idée combien elle avait embelli et enrichi ses vies. Quatre vies à se rassurer avec un sourire et une paire d'yeux verts. S'ils n'étaient plus là…

« J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu quelque truc stupide pour après. » menaça Rose.

« Moi? »

« Tu mens très mal, Docteur. La vie ne finit pas avec moi… Du moins, pas pour toi. »

« J'avais pensé… prévu… envisagé… de… eh bien de partir en même temps que toi. »

« QUOI? J'espère pour toi que tu ne parles pas de suicide, espèce de… »

« Non! Enfin… »

« Docteur! » s'écria Rose en le bousculant.

« Ce n'est pas du suicide, c'est… eh bien, c'est simplement la nature qui suit son cours. Je n'ai pas un nombre illimité de vies, tu sais. C'est… eh bien, c'est la dernière. »

« Je pensais que tu étais éternel! Tu n'as jamais parlé d'une limite à tes régénérations! »

« Jamais? » dit-il légèrement. « Oh… Eh bien, c'est la dernière. Et c'est aussi bien. Continuer tout seul après tout ça... Non, je ne crois pas que ce serait sage. »

« Sage? » fit-elle, incrédule. « Comment l'univers pourrait-il se passer de toi? En quoi serait-ce sage de se retirer de tout ça? En quoi serait-ce juste? »

« Je suis fort, mais si tu n'étais plus là, ce serait l'équivalent… d'un… d'un réacteur nucléaire sans dispositif de sécurité et poussé à ses limites. Je ferais plus de mal que de bien. Très vite et à grande échelle. Je le sais. Je me connais. Il m'a fallut mille ans pour y arriver. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Mais… »

« Rose, allons, ce n'est pas comme si toi et moi étions innocent. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable. »

« Justement! »

« Ça suffit. Tu es fatiguée. Allons dormir. »

« Tu dors deux nuits sur cinq. »

« J'aime te regarder dormir. »

« Tu es impossible. » soupira-t-elle avec un rien de découragement.

« Juste pas tout à fait ordinaire. » contra-t-il aussitôt. « Et ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer. »

Il caressa sa joue, l'obligea à se coller à lui et l'embrassa, perçant ses défenses et ses inquiétudes avec sa tendresse. Elle s'enfouit dans les plis du velours et pleura un peu.

« Je suis une vieille pleurnicheuse. » dit-elle en reniflant.

« Je suis un vieil imbécile. Nous faisons la paire. » répondit-il tout bas en la serrant plus fort.

« J'ai peur. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Moi aussi. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves tout seul. »

« Et je ne vais pas rester seul très longtemps. » promit-il.

Rose savait qu'il ne faisait pas référence à un possible compagnon pour lui succéder dans le Tardis.

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Ne me demande pas de faire autrement. Je ne pourrais pas. C'est… inévitable. Je ne peux pas plus envisager de te perdre que tu peux envisager d'être immortelle. »

« Je peux l'envisager. Même si je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. »

Les années passèrent, une d'abord, puis deux… puis cinq… Et encore plus.

Rose était désormais une dame de près de 90 ans. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et aussi fins que des fibres de coton. Elle passait beaucoup de temps enfouie dans les plis d'un long châle que le Docteur et elle avaient acheté sur Erkuria, quinze ans plus tôt. Elle marchait lentement et refusait de se servir d'une canne même si ses chevilles lui faisaient un peu mal. Elle avait abandonné le café et se contentait de thé, préférait les pantoufles aux bottes à talons, mais elle avait juré de ne jamais se mettre au tricot. Le Docteur la trouvait encore belle, mais elle reniflait de dérision chaque fois qu'il le lui disait.

Il pilotait le Tardis avec un luxe de précaution et se défendait de choisir des destinations « sûres » à cause de Rose. Elle n'était pourtant pas dupe. Ils visitaient des musées, assistaient à des pièces de théâtre, à des concerts, à des spectacles de toutes les sortes. Ils se prélassaient dans des hamacs, des transats, sur des bancs et dans des fauteuils rembourrés. Le Docteur faisait montre d'une patience incroyable et ne paraissait pas ennuyé par les limitations physiques de sa compagne. En fait, il semblait calme et détendu, confiant et… apaisé.

Rose finit par lui en faire la remarque et il eut un doux sourire : « C'est grâce à toi. »

« À cause de moi, tu veux dire! Tu as toujours couru, depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Je ne suis pas du tout convaincue que tu as changé. »

« Une autre leçon apprise grâce à toi. » souligna le Docteur. « Je suis capable de tout voir en une seule fois, depuis le plus petit détail d'une feuille jusqu'au caillou qui se détache d'un muret. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'apprécier ces détails. Avant, je les analysais, je les intégrais comme des données. Aujourd'hui, je… prends le temps. Et pourquoi pas? Il ne m'en reste pas tant. »

« Nous n'allons pas remettre cette discussion sur le tapis. » se plaignit Rose. « Combien de temps faudra-t-il encore avant que tu… »

« Peu de temps. » coupa le Docteur avec tristesse. « Peu de temps. Vraiment. »

Ils retournèrent au Tardis et il aida Rose à s'allonger. Toute la journée, elle avait cherché son souffle et s'était appuyée plus qu'à l'habitude au bras du Docteur. Elle fut frappée par l'air sombre du Seigneur du temps et comprit que la fatigue qu'elle ressentait était le prélude final.

« C'est l'heure, alors? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il hocha la tête et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il dégagea son visage et en traça les contours comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait des milliers de fois. Sous ses doigts, les rides disparaissaient et il revoyait l'insolente jeune femme qui avait bravé les pires catastrophes de l'univers avec lui.

Elle était lasse, mais se força à garder les yeux ouverts pour emporter son image. Mais elle devait encore lui dire une chose et elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, cherchant ses mots.

« J'ai parlé au Tardis. Il m'a promis qu'il arrangerait tout. Je ne voulais pas partir en te laissant tout seul. Il… il va trouver quelqu'un de bien… pour me remplacer. Il l'a promis. »

« Personne ne peut te remplacer, Rose, personne. »

« Tu croyais avoir tout perdu avec Gallifrey. Et tu m'as trouvée. Et tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Écoute… écoute le Tardis. Il me l'a promis. »

« Je ne VEUX personne d'autre, Rose. » murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et sentit ses force la déserter définitivement : « Je n'ai pas peur… je n'ai jamais eu peur quand… tu étais… avec moi… Je t'aime… »

Et l'horloge qui avait marqué la cadence de la vie de Rose… s'arrêta… sur un dernier tic tac.

Et l'univers du Docteur bascula.

Le hurlement le plus poignant du monde est aussi le plus silencieux. C'est lui qui fait mourir les soleils et ouvrir les trous noirs.


	2. Happy End

**Finale # 1 : **_**Happy end**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Et puis soudain, le Tardis grinça, gémit et bascula dans tous les sens et le Docteur tomba du lit. Il se redressa aussitôt pour amortir le choc pour Rose - sans penser une seconde qu'elle ne ressentirait plus jamais la moindre blessure - et arrêta son geste avant de poser un doigt sur elle. Elle brillait. Elle étincelait. Et cette lumière, c'était celle du Tourbillon du temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? » cria-t-il au Tardis.

Le souffle d'une explosion le renversa et il vit trente-six chandelles quand il heurta le mur.

Il ne perdit pas conscience, mais sa vision devint si floue qu'il eut l'impression de voir Rose bouger. Ce ne pouvait qu'être une illusion dû aux chaos de cette stupide boîte bleue, mais…

Il vit les doigts se déplier délicatement et la tête se tourner vers lui.

« Rose? »

Elle lui souriait, étonnée, ravie et incrédule.

« Rose! »

L'intensité de la lumière augmenta à un niveau insupportable quand il l'embrassa et il eut l'impression qu'on saisissait ses deux cœurs pour les broyer.

Il reprit conscience dans les bras d'une Rose qui avait perdu rides, arthrite et cheveux blancs et qui l'avait confortablement installé sous une couette. Elle l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis dix ans et il s'avisa qu'elle avait profité du moment pour le déshabiller.

« Que…? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu la mémoire, je serais vraiment très fâchée. » dit Rose avec un clin d'œil coquin.

« Non, mais… Comment? »

« Tu n'écoutes donc jamais! »

« Hey, je t'écoute tout le temps. »

« Mais tu ne me crois pas! Je t'ai dit que j'avais demandé au Tardis de faire en sorte que tu sois heureux. Et il n'a pas trouvé mieux que de me donner une potion de Jouvence. »

« Potion de Jouvence…? Non! Le Tardis… Enfin… il… Mais… »

« Tu es adorable quand tu ne comprends pas les événements. » dit-elle simplement en l'embrassant.

Même s'il pouvait réfléchir à huit choses différentes à la fois, il n'avait qu'une bouche et elle fut plutôt occupée durant les minutes suivantes.

Quand il lança une question télépathique à son Tardis, il reçu l'image de Margaret la Slitheen et d'un œuf. Oui, le Tardis avait accordé une faveur à Margaret à une époque lointaine, mais le Docteur n'aurait jamais, jamais osé demander une faveur pour lui-même… Enfin, pour Rose.

Il posa une nouvelle question au Tardis, mais les images étaient un peu chaotiques et il n'était pas dans une position pour réfléchir convenablement, avec Rose qui réclamait une partie de son attention et… de… de

« Le Tardis t'aime autant que moi, même si c'est un peu différemment, et il n'a pas trouvé de raison valable que tu perdes la meilleure compagne que tu aies jamais eue. » murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. Je crois qu'il m'a donné un petit extra. »

« Quel extra? »

Pour toute réponse, elle l'obligea à poser une main sur sa poitrine. Il l'en retira comme s'il s'y était brûlé. Elle avait deux cœurs. Elle éclata de rire et il s'interrogea alors sur le « petit extra » que le Tardis lui avait donné, à lui. Les Seigneurs du temps savent instinctivement combien ils ont de vies. Certains peuvent obtenir une dispense spéciale pour des vies supplémentaires mais, avec son côté rebelle et sa passion pour les Terriens, il n'avait jamais été candidat à tant d'honneurs.

Le Tardis lui répondit à nouveau avec des images et il suffoqua devant l'impudence de la vieille machine à voyager dans le temps : elle avait manipulé la part de lui qui était limitée à douze vies. Tant qu'il voudrait se régénérer, tant qu'il serait en mesure de le faire, tant qu'il aurait le goût de continuer, il le pourrait. Ce n'était pas l'immortalité. Il pouvait encore mourir (surtout, il fallait éviter de trébucher sur une brique, ce serait une mort terriblement humiliante!), mais il n'était plus limité. Et quand il testa la même partie chez Rose, il découvrit le même cadeau.

Pourquoi? Et le Tardis de lui répondre silencieusement : l'univers a toujours besoin d'un Docteur et le Docteur a toujours besoin d'une Rose.


	3. Bittersweet

**Finale # 2 : Bittersweet**

o-o-o-o-o

Il enveloppa le corps de la femme qu'il avait désespérément aimée dans un cocon de soie blanche et programma le Tardis vers l'étoile de Ryval, une géante rouge dans la signature lumineuse ondulait entre le pourpre et le rose. En souvenir d'elle. Le soleil était tout jeune et, d'une certaine façon, Rose brillerait durant des millénaires. Il ouvrit les portes du Tardis et laissa glisser loin de lui le cocon blanc. L'attraction du soleil fit rapidement son œuvre et il regarda le minuscule point blanc disparaître pour toujours.

Il fut incapable de fermer les portes et contempla longtemps… très longtemps les ondulations des vagues solaires. Les mouvements rappelaient ceux d'une caresse ou d'une danse et il ne pouvait pas être plus évident qu'il était seul. Douloureusement seul. Et puis, soudain, les portes du Tardis se refermèrent brusquement et les moteurs se mirent à pomper. La lumière dans la colonne n'était plus verdâtre, mais… rose et dorée.

Il enclencha le frein, mais la manette se remit aussitôt en position et l'écran de contrôle grésilla. Un visage à peine esquissé s'afficha, fait d'ombres et de points de lumières. Un sourire flottait au milieu de la figure.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne partirais jamais. Et le Tardis a sa façon bien à lui d'interpréter les demandes. Je suis là. Je ne suis pas partie. »

« Rose? »

« Le Tardis m'a fait un peu de place. »

« Mais comment…? »

« Je resterai là tant que tu auras besoin de moi. Quand ton heure sera venue, je partirai avec toi. Pas avant. »

« Mais… »

« Et essaie de faire un truc idiot comme de sauver l'univers, je t'en prie! Cela fait bien trop longtemps que tu arpentes les jardins les plus ennuyants du monde avec une vieille sénile comme moi! Oh, et comme je suis un tout petit peu pas mal beaucoup liée au Tardis, je peux te dire que tu vas adorer ta prochaine destination! »

Les moteurs s'emballèrent et le Docteur dû s'accrocher pour ne pas déraper. Il entendit le rire de Rose et finit par éclater de rire à son tour.

« Avanti! » cria-t-il joyeusement.


	4. Last Call

**Finale # 3 : Last call**

o-o-o-o-o

Il fonça vers le poste de pilotage et programma une dernière destination : le plus proche soleil. N'importe quel soleil. Il fallait en finir au plus vite. Les alarmes du Tardis résonnèrent à travers tous les corridors et toutes les pièces, ce qui était bien inutile quand plus personne n'était là pour les entendre. Il les coupa agressivement.

Il allait mettre un point final à un phénoménal gâchis. Il allait remettre les choses dans le bon ordre. Le dernier survivant de Gallifrey était une erreur, une anomalie, une aberration. Il n'aurait jamais dû survivre à cette maudite guerre, n'aurait jamais dû être en mesure de refermer le verrou temporal et d'y échapper par miracle. Il était déjà mort, ce n'était qu'une fiction biologique de prétendre le contraire. Rose (elle était partie, elle était partie, elle était partie) l'avait maintenu en vie durant 70 ans de plus… Il avait été branché à elle comme à un respirateur artificiel.

Elle aurait voulu le voir continuer. Continuer pour quoi? Pour qui?

Trouver quelqu'un d'autre? Il était une épave! Il n'imposerait ce fardeau à personne et même s'il parvenait à trouver la perle rare, il vivrait avec l'absence de Rose… Le regret, la colère et le chagrin menaçaient de tout détruire s'il les écoutait et il ne pouvait pas les ignorer plus longtemps.

Il poussa les manettes à fond, tourna les volants à leur maximum et le voyage devint terrifiant. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Il programma l'explosion du Tardis pour qu'elle se produise de façon graduelle. Bien sûr, l'énergie cinétique le tuerait sur le coup, mais l'immense quantité de puissance contenue dans les moteurs se dégageraient petit à petit, sur quelques milliards d'années. Le soleil brillerait un peu plus fort que prévu, tout simplement.

Il retourna dans leur chambre, s'allongea à côté de ce qui était désormais une enveloppe vide et attendit. Le Tardis cherchait à échapper à sa programmation et il était bien capable de réussir s'il pensait pouvoir sauver le Docteur. Ce dernier sentait déjà les efforts qu'il mettait à contourner les ordres, à trouver une parade à chaque commande.

Alors le Docteur se concentra, plongeant en lui-même et sentit les battements de ses cœurs. L'un après l'autre, il ralentit leur action. Cela se fit sans douleur. Le droit ne battait plus que faiblement, pas plus d'une fois par minute. Le gauche tressaillit et s'arrêta d'un coup. Et sur le dernier battement du droit, il espéra que Rose l'attendrait de l'autre côté.


End file.
